1-A's Sleepover: What Could Possibly Go Wrong?
by DipKitsune
Summary: When Mina organizes a sleepover at her apartment, Izuku is excited! But Kaminari is more excited, for a reason unbeknownst to Midoriya. What will happen? What has the bubbly party-goer thought up?
1. Chapter 1 - What could go wrong!

_**Mina created the group: Sleepover! ;D**_

**Mina: Heey guys! Wanna come hang out? I have my apartment ALL to myself! Come here at 6pm!**

**Rocky: Hell yeah! I'll definitely be there! (ill have to grab bomberman there tho lol)**

**Izuku: Yeah, sure! Is everyone else coming then?**

**Uravity: You bet! I love sleepovers!**

**IcyHot: Sure :)**

Izuku Midoriya flopped down onto his bed and breathed a sigh of relief: school was finally out for a couple weeks! While he absolutely loved UA, he felt like he was at breaking point with all of the homework and hero training, so it was time to unwind. He got up and put on his iconic red trainers and scuttled down the stairs. "Hey Mom! Is it ok if I go to sleepover?" He called across the house, hoping for reply. "Sure sweetie! Just be safe!"

_A sleepover? _He thought, as he wandered slowly to the convenience store for some snacks. He entered through the automatic doors and idly shuffled through the isles, picking up crisps, soda, and various other junk. _I know Mina is outgoing but she's never held something like this before… _He scoured the aisles looking for something pink related and finally settled on some jelly-filled donuts covered in icing. He paid for the goods and left, bumping into Denki Kaminari on his way out. "Oh, hey Denki! You going to the sleepover?" He said, gesturing to his bag.

"Yeah! Just came here to pick up some stuff. Though,don't you think it's a little odd?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Izuku replied, confused.

"Mina may be the party type but it's been AGES since she's held a sleepover!" He snuck in a sly smirk and leaned into Izuku, who is currently quite uneasy. "You think she has something planned?"

"W-what are you trying to imply?" He answered, worryingly.

"Heh! You'll figure it out!" And with that, he left.

With only an hour to go, Izuku packed some things. His snacks, a fresh set of clothes, a toothbrush and a loose t-shirt to sleep in. As he did so, he wondered what the heck Kaminari was talking about: _Something planned? 'Something' planned? _Time seemed to whiz by as he pondered, until it was time to leave for the train. Waving his mom goodbye, he set off.

The train ride went by in a flash, but it didn't stop him from being both excited and nervous for what was about to go down. He exited as the train pulled into the station, and he partook in the 5-minute walk to Mina's apartment. He stood outside of the modestly sized building and sighed. "Welp. I guess it's all or nothing! Plus Ultra!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Encounter

**Author's Notes: **Hey, DipKitsune here. Before we continue I just wanted to make it clear that I'll be aiming for a short chapter a day, so don't expect giant chapters!

**CHAPTER 2 - Encounter**

Izuku bottled up his courage and knocking on the door a couple of times, signaling his arrival. No matter what, Denki's somewhat menacing smile had been rattling in his brain for the past hours. Seeing as Denki is a member of the BakuSquad, he wondered if he had any inside information. _Hell, perhaps he was even getting something to aid them… _

Izuku snapped out of it when the doorknob hurriedly rattled at the lock before it swung open, presenting an extremely jolly Mina. She was dressed in a loose pink t-shirt and torn jeans.

"Hey, Izuku!" She hopped out of the door and grabbed his arm, practically dragging him inside.

"O-oh, hi Mina!" His voice wavered as his anxiety suddenly shot up. "You know I can walk, r-right?" He gave a nervous laugh as he saw his classmates around the corner before Mina suddenly ripped him back and pushed him against the wall.

"Oh, and by the way…" Her face lunged towards his before stopping just inches in front of him. The now worried Izuku let out a slight 'eep' sound as she did so, reddening in the face. "...don't frick this up for _her_, got it?"

She backed up slightly as Izuku frantically recollected his thoughts. _H-her?! Who the heck is she even talking about? So this __**was**_ _an inside job? Or, maybe not… maybe she did this of her own accord, like some sort of matchmaking game. But then again, who in class would like me? I'm just some stup- _

"Izuku? Snap out of it!"

His vision re-aligned with his senses as he came to from his interior monologue, as he lifts his head slightly… staring directly at Mina's chest. He couldn't look away. How was he supposed to tackle this? Look down, alerting her to his situation? Look up, straight into her eyes?! Hell, every option, including sideways, was so obvious!

"Heh, that got you!"

"W-what?"

"Gosh, you're so awkward!" the alien queen wannabe laughed and led him to the living room. Despite the crowd, it was quite spacious. There were open chairs and sofas everywhere.

"Geez, Mina... " he blushed but smiled. "Anyway, here are some snacks I brought along!"

She sifted through the bag and made an adorable squeal when she saw the pink cupcakes.

"Wow! They're so cute! Just set them on the table!" She motioned towards a countertop stuffed with goodies.

Izuku set down his sweets and went to find Uraraka and Iida, eager to settle down from the excitement that he just endured.

**AN: **Remember to review and follow! I would be extremely thankful if you could suggest cool ideas for the story!

-DipKitsune


	3. Chapter 3 - Dynamics

**CHAPTER 3: Dynamics**

"Hey Deku!"

"Hello. Midoriya!"

Izuku gave a warm smile to his closest friends as his feelings of dread got swept away in an instant. He always felt happy around them; they exerted a kind of aura about them, he guessed.

Ochako Uraraka was bubbly and always up for a challenge, or something fun. She was always eager to step up to the arena whenever there was an invitation. She gave off a feeling of homeliness like a warm fire on a winter's evening, enough to make you feel relaxed and happy. Her will to succeed was immense! Though she kept her home life rather hidden, she loved her parents dearly and swore to become a hero in order to give them a healthy, content life.

Tenya Iida, on the other hand, was stern and focused. As class rep, it was his duty to make sure his fellow classmates were ready to pay attention and better themselves as heroes. During their first meeting, Izuku thought he was just being uptight but as he got to know him better it was obvious that he acted that way from the goodness of his heart. As the younger brother of Pro Hero Ingenium he swore to show himself and those around him a path to prosperity. His outlook was nice, forming a feeling of responsibility and order in 1-A.

"So, Deku," Uraraka began - snapping Izuku out of thought. "What do you think to all this? I think it's awesome! We get to hang out with all our friends, play games, and chill out together! That's assuming that one of Mina's sleepovers are ordinary, huh?" She gave a toothy smile as Izuku did the same, before Iida cut in with his perspective.

"I personally believe that this is a brilliant idea! Spending time with our comrades is a good way to boost morale for the classroom and build positive relationships when it comes to battle!" He said, arm swinging in some sort of karate-chop motion.

Ochako and Izuku softly laughed at their friend's interjection. _He sure is calculated, huh? _

Katsuki Bakugo stood across the room, scowling at Izuku and his friends laughing, before he made a comment of his own:

"Damn Deku. Of course _he_ would think this is great!"

Sero, Kaminari and Kirishima rolled their eyes, until the manly red-haired boy approached him.

"Come on dude, he's just having fun! I know you will soon!"

The trio laughed as Bakugo whipped around. "Shut it, shitty hair! The only reason I'm here is because you annoyed me into it!"

"Whatever you say!" Kaminari interjected, as he struggled to withhold the laugh that was building up, And Sero smiled wide as everybody thought the same thing:

_What could go wrong?_

**AN: Thanks for the support recently, it's been great! I will be using suggestions later on because I wish to flesh out these characters more, as I might continue past the actual sleepover in extra territories for a longer story. ANyway, thank you!**

**-DipKitsune **


	4. Chapter 4 - Suspicion

**CHAPTER 4 -** Suspicion

"Hey, gang! I can see that you restrained the dragon!" Mina teased, approaching the BakuSquad.

"S-sure did!" Kirishima struggled to get out as he was being glared at by Bakugo.

"Don't worry Bakugo, it'll be a LOT more fun soon…" Mina gestured towards the chattering figures of Izuku and Ochako, before approached by Tsuyu and Fumikage. "After all, this was one of my main goals! Heck, I'm sure I good dosomething with one of you boys~"

The entire BakuSquad blushed and timidly laughed before Mina burst out in hysterics.

"Don't worry guys, not yet!" She continued to wheeze as the boys just sighed.

"Hello Izuku. Ochako. Tenya."

"Hey Midoriya, Uraraka and Iida."

The animal quirk users approached our trio with warm smiles, before grabbing a cookie each and plopping down onto the sofa.

"Hey Asu-Tsu!" Izuku rubbed the back of his head and laughed as Tsuyu nodded and took a bite out of her cookie. Fumikage cleared his throat and brought up the everlasting debate.

"Okay, but what do you guys think Mina is up to?" He smirked, glancing at the oblivious couple and folding his arms, before Iida could barge in.

"You know, it's extremely disrespectful for your image of your colleagues to be so scheming."

"Wait, Iida. He has a point." Izuku's mind wandered back to his meeting with Kaminari at the convenience store. "Back at the shop, Kaminari brought up the exact same question, aleit with this knowing look on his face. Maybe he knows that something IS going on…"

As the group pondered, they were distracted by a sudden explosion as, speak of the devil, Kaminari was running away from Bakugo while laughing."

Izuku made the push back to normal conversation, wishing to just enjoy it. "So, Tokoyami, is Dark Shadow like your stand…?"

**AN: Sorry for the day that I missed! My sleep schedule lost me to lose track of time, and thus I made an oopsie. Oh well, at least the plot thickens! And yes, for those wondering, I WILL include all classmates at some point. Stay fresh, cheese bags**

**-DipKitsune**


	5. Chapter 5 - The First Game Revealed

**CHAPTER 5 - The First Game Revealed**

Mina searched through her cluttered room, trying to find something. The BakuSquad stood idly at the door, unsure of what to say or do.

"So, Mina?" Kirishima asked, confusion radiating off of him to the rest of the gang. "What are you trying to find exactly?" Mina huffed and upturned everything on her desk to find it. She continued to do this for her closet, drawers and under the bed, until…

"Yes! I found it!"

"Great. Now let's leave, dumbasses." Bakugo turned to leave.

"Wait, Mina! I-is that…?"

Everybody else was relaxing. The half-ice half-fire quirk user, Shoto Todoroki, was sitting in a corner eating… soba?

"Huh." Momo brought Jirou, Sato and Koda's view to the boy sitting in isolation.

"Wow, I heard he liked it but he really brought his own as a snack?" Jirou inquired, so there wasn't a hint of surprise in her voice, as Sato and Koda let out amused chuckles.

"What do you think Mina has planned?" Momo interjected, preferring to leave the boy to his own devices.

"Dunno." Sato deadpanned. "I'm sure it's gonna be fine thou-"

"ATTENTION!"

Mina's voice rang through crowded room as the noise dialed down. "So," she began, "now that we're all comfy and relaxed…" She grinned mischievously and held up a box in front of her. "Well, let's ruin that!"

…

"**TWISTER?!**" The whole class sang in unison. Within the crowd were audible tones of intrigue, fear and excitement from basically everybody.

Izuku slowly moved his eyes to his left. Sitting on the soa next to him was a panicked Ochako. _She looks like she's played before… _he noted, before coming to a realisation. _Hang on a second…_

"Hey, Uraraka?" Izuku asked, without a sign of fear. "I've seen it before but… how do you play? Oh and your face is red."

Ochako struggled to get her words out as Mina laid the somewhat-cheaply made at in the center of the room, a circle of sofas and chairs surrounding it.

"Y-y-you'll see!"

**AN: Yo, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Soon we'll be getting to a spicy meatball, so stay tuned! **

**Quick sidenote, read the fanfic **_**Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust. **_**Genuinely amazing. Aight, peace.**

**-DipKitsune**


	6. Chapter 6 - Twister, Shmister

CHAPTER 6 - Twister, Shmister

Shitshitshit sorry for the HUGE delay! I know this was totally shitty of me but I had exams, and homework, and my laptop had a run-in with my fist (thanks for the fantastic PvP and drop rates on Super Vegito, Legends!) but everything is fine now! So, to make it up to you guys, it's time for the first spicy chapter! I hope you all aren't too mad at me for the cliffhanger!

"Alright, gang! Listen up, cause Imma explain how we're doing this!" Mina was extremely ecstatic for what was coming up. "We're gonna be playing in groups of four! I'll spin this bottle to see who's first."

She eagerly placed the bottle in the middle of the group and spun, landing on Izuku.

"Wow, I'm up first? Yay!" the green haired cinnamon bun exclaimed, earning a simple: "Yare yare…" from our resident emo bird.

The next spin was Tsuyu - earning some looks of shock from some of the girls - followed by Shoto, who non-chalantly nodded.

As the bottle was spun for the last time, it slowed down to a halt in front of Ochako. For the anti-gravity heroine, it felt like time had stopped. The World came to a standstill. "E-eh?!" she blurted out as she stepped opposite Izuku on the mat.

(Mat check:)

Ochako (green) . . . . Izuku (red)

Tsuyu (green) . . . . Shoto (red)

"So…" the alien queen started, "open the game!" She flicked the arrow on the board as it landed on a circle.

"Izuku! Left hand red!"

He gingerly crouched down, touching the panel to his left.

"Tsuyu. Left foot blue!"

She nodded and stretched her leg out past the yellow row and onto the blue.

"Shoto, left hand green!"

The icy-hot hero leaned forwards, his head just shy of Tsuyu's chest as he pressed the panel, earning a quick "Tsk." and a blush from the quiet hero. Mina smirked and whispered to herself: "Sweet, first encounter!"

The game continued, as Ochako pressed her left hand on yellow. After a few turns of back and forth, it appears we have a conundrum. The bubbly brunette was currently in crab position, as Izuku somehow managed to fenaggle himself into a very fine position: left foot red, right foot blue, left hand green. His right hand was still unused. He was positioned quite finely - just next to Ochako. However…

"Izukun!" Mina spun the arrow. "Right hand yellow!" She grinned with sadistic glee as the broccoli boy attempted to stay on one side of Uraraka, but to no avail. He gave in and shakily placed one hand on the other side of her, now inches away from her face. And his crotch mere inches away from hers'.

They both blushed furiously as Izuku glanced down, catching an accidental glimpse of Ochako's modest size in her loose t-shirt, causing his jeans to suddenly feel a whole lot tighter.

After another rounds of agony, Shoto and Tsuyu were currently wrapped around each other, his ass in the air, just shy of her face. She laughed as she fell, knocking over half-n'-half in the process, leaving them in a clumsy heap. "Sorry for that, Shoto! Ribbit." Shoto smiled and nodded, as they left the mat; spectators.

Ochako felt Izuku's legs tremble a little, causing her to gulp.

"Erm… D-deku…?"

He fell on top of her, their crotches colliding, though they dodged each others' faces. She gasped at the feeling of his covered member, but quickly shut her mouth.

The two awkwardly apologised as the situation lightened up, the two teens laughing at the various hijinks that just occured before sitting down to watch the next game.

"Excuse me guys, I gotta use the bathroom." Izuku stated timidly, eliciting a nod from his friends as he left.

Again, sorry for the horrible delay! I'm really sorry, but I have a question for you all! Should I keep this T or move over to M? The beginning of next chapter depends on this, so please leave a review! So, for old times' sake: stay fresh, cheese bags

-DipKitsune


	7. Chapter 7 - Mastermind

**CHAPTER 7: Mastermind**

**Hello again! So, every review I have received told me to move to M! However, we'll be saving that for a bit ;) By the way, I appreciate every single review you guys send my way, and I encourage any suggestions for the story.**

"Oh. My. God!"

Mina squealed in delight as the BakuSquad looked questionably at her.

"What's got you so happy?" Sero dumbly replied as Mina gasped in mock shock.

"Did you not see?! I sparked the fire, dammit!"

She balled up her hands and mashed them together. Katsuki made to reply to the gesture.

"I think you fucked this ALL up! If anyone knows Deku, it's me, and he won't be taking that so well. Hell, he probably went to the bathroom because he was having a fucking panic attack!" He scolded, causing Mina to pout playfully.

"Aw, come on, 'splody!" she smiled coyly "would YOU hate being in that situation?" She trailed her hand down his chest to his abs before he slapped her hand away and looked away, face reddening.

"Screw this, I need a drink."

The explosion quirk user quickly walked to the mock bar and grabbed a 7-UP.

Momo, the creation quirk wielder, approached Shoto; currently on his phone in the corner.

"Hey. Saw you on the mat. Did you have fun?" She stifled a laugh as he smirked.

"Yeah, it was fun. Though I wish my ass wasn't up for the world to see." He and Momo laughed, as Shoto muttered at his phone.

"Why the hell does he have 10 health bars…"

Momo sighed, happy that he was adjusting to the class well and feeling more comfortable.

Ochako was at the bar, blushing furiously. That thing… was that Deku's p-

"Uraraka! May I join you?" Tenya asked politely, knocking Ochako from her daze.

"Y-yeah, sure thing! I'd like the company." She smiled as her stern friend briefly smiled, before frowning.

"Honestly, I did not approve of the game. Though it was just a bit of fun, I was not very welcoming to seeing my classmates in such inappropriate poses at such a young age!"

Ochako's face reddened even further, as Iida droned on about the disappointment and disapprovement he felt towards the sleepover as it was going so far.

To be honest… she thought, ...I want that again….

"So, guys, what'll it be?!" Mina excitedly asked a very nervous looking Kirishima, Denki and Sero, "Spin the bottle or Truth or Dare?!" She leaned forward in her seat, her loose t-shirt showing off a bit of cleavage to the gang.

"How should we know…?" Sero deadpanned to an irritated Mina.

Next chapter will be a cutaway, so we'll resume the current story a little later. In the meantime, what do you guys think? Spin the Bottle or Truth or Dare? Aight imma bouta head out

-DipKitsune


	8. Chapter 8 - Diversion

CHAPTER 8: Diversion

Let's see what the ever wonderful Bakugo is up to! Remember, I'm still taking requests for either Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle, or hell, even 7 minutes in heaven!

Izuku left the bathroom after ten minutes, sneaking around the corner before being caught by Katsuki, who slammed his palm against the wall to block hid way.

"Tell me, nerd." he sneered, though his face indicated that he wasn't filled with malicious intent.

"T-tell you what?" Izuku stuttered, quite frightened by the sudden confrontation.

"Did you run one out?!" Katsuki snarled, much to Izuku's surprise.

"W-what?! N-no!" He exclaimed, waving his hands in front of him.

"Don't you fucking lie to me! I saw the way you looked at gravity girl, it's so obvious that you just wanna pin her down and-"

"KACCHAN!" Izuku half-shouted, interrupting the crude explanation with a bright red covering his face. "O-of course not! She's just a friend! You shouldn't say stuff like that about her!"

Katsuki, somewhat impressed by the sudden act of bravery, smirked and turned around.

"Don't worry, nerd." He left and, out of earshot muttered, "I'm rootin' for you."

Now that he thought about it, Izuku's face reddened even further.

"D-damn it…" he muttered as he slowly walked back to his friends.

"Do you really think he did?" Mina enquired as the BakuSquad listened in, intriguedm

"Hell no! That weakling is probably too scared to even LOOK at porn."

Mina snickered. "Pfft. You're calling HIM a weakling"

"Mentally, dumbass" the bombing king replied, agitated.

An eerie glint entered Mina's eye.

"Let's play another game."

Thanks for reading, guys! I appreciate all the support regarding the revival of this fic, it's amazing to know so many of you like it! I'll see you guys tomorrow!

-DipKitsune


	9. Chapter 9 - 7 Minutes in Heaven (Hell)

CHAPTER 9 - 7 Minutes in Heaven (Hell): Part 1

Here it is, guys! Our first major set piece! Hope you enjoy~

"Seven minutes in heaven!" The pink girl exclaimed loudly, alerting the entire room.

"Really?" Denki asked, somewhat alarmed. "Honestly I d-don't think we sh-"

"Oh, shush! It'll be fun! Maybe you'll even get a smooch from Kyo-"

"Quiet." Denki spat out through gritted teeth, causing Mina to smirk as she called everyone's attention, placing a bottle on the floor.

"Now… let's see who goes first!"

She spun the bottle steadily, the entire group eager to see who it landed on. Then, it landed on…

"Kyo!" Mina exclaimed, watching the earjack girl huff in frustration, before taking the bottle and spinning it.

Everyone gasped.

"Get out there, Pikachu!" Kirishima and Mina shouted in unison, pushing him towards the small room, leaving him no time to flee before being dragged and shoved in by a reddening Kyouka, who slammed the door. Sero spoke up.

"Will he be… okay?"

"Listen, K-Kyo, how about we ignore the game? 7 minute jam session, maybe? I have my phone!" he meekly offered as he sat against the wall, causing the black haired tomboy to stifle a laugh, before kneeling down to his level.

"There were no rules saying we had to do anything, idiot…" she smirked as he face-palmed. When he took his hand off after a long groan, he said quietly, "Sorry, Kyo… I just-"

He was cut off by Kyouka pinning him against the wall and closing in on his face, an inch away, her breath hitched.

"Shut up, idiot."

She closed in, pressing her lips against his as his eyes widened, before closing and embracing the sensation.

After about a minute, the earjack hero pulled off and grinned as she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up above her belly as Denki's mouth gaped open. She grinned and dropped it, gladly soaking up all of the shock in the electric boy's face.

"Not yet, Electro~" she teased, as Mina thre the door open.

"Time's up!"

"Your time to spin, Denki!" Mina half-shouted.

He shakily nodded and spun, as everyone stared at the alien girl.

"Yeah, that's me!" She proudly proclaimed as the bottle pointed at her.

"Aaaaand…"

"Kiri!"

The hardening quirk user sighed and walked over to the door as Mina excitedly threw the door open and shut it.

"She's eager." Shoto deadpanned, as everyone else nodded.

"Tell me, Kiri!"

"Yeah?"

"Does your quirk work down there?!" She motioned to his crotch, as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Should you really ask that?" He told her with an almost teasing tone.

"Come ON Kiri! It's just a question…" she pouted playfully as she reached down towards him slowly.

"Y-yeah. It works for all my body."

She licked her lips playfully as she pushed him to the wall.

"It's been 7 minutes. Do we open?" Tsuyu asked, as the rest of the class nodded.

Oh boy… welp, there you go! A slightly longer chapter with a bit of that M rating privelage! Hope you guys enjoyed!

\- DipKitsune


	10. Chapter 10 - 7MIH (Hell): Part 2

CHAPTER 10 - 7 Minutes in Heaven (Hell): Part 2

You guys ready for the ship of the hour? We've hit the big ten so you know what that means! Enjoy and feel free to review! :)

Tsuyu opened the door to reveal an extremely sheepish Kirishima with the back of Mina's head down at his waist level. Her usually calm exterior distorted for a second.

"S-sorry, guys. Should I leave?" She questioned, though she was quite curious to see what was going on.

"Hey, Tsu, check this out!" Mina blurted out, causing the frog girl to blush immensely.

"His belly button is so weird when it's hardened!" She poked it, grimacing a little at the strange feeling.

Tsuyu sighed as Mina and Kirishima followed her out, Mina wiping some remnants of thetime spent from her cheek.

"Took you long in there, Asui! What was happening?" Denki remarked, gaining a laugh from a few members of the class.

"Nothing sexual happened in there, just Mina being Mina. Call me Tsu." She sat down and handed Mina the bottle, quietly eager to see who would be picked next.

The bottle clattered a little on the ground as it slowed onto its target, gaining a 'gulp' from the recipient.

"Midori! Who're you gonna get?~" Mina hyped up, as the bottle slowed down to a certain short, brown-haired girl.

"Well, well, well! Go get 'er, tiger!" She purred as she pushed both blabbering, blushing teens into the closet.

Oh god oh god oh god! Izuku panicked, looking away from the girl awkwardly.

I should talk to him… or maybe I should just go for it…

"Hey, D-Deku? Can I t-tell you something?" Her nerves were really getting to her now, as her heartbeat quickened.

"Y-yes, Ochako?" He said, turning his face to look at the brunette. Said brunette approached him slowly and boldly stated, "I… I love you…"

She looked away, blushing, as Izuku's eyes widened and his face reddened.

"O-ochako… I…" he placed a hand on her cheek, facing her towards him. "I love you too." His lips collided with hers' as they melted into the kiss, confidence growing in both of them as they deepen it. He grazed her tongue with his, causing her to elicit a small moan, driving Izuku crazy.

"U-Uraraka… h-how long have you-" he moaned, seperating from the kiss to catch some breath, both teens panting.

"Ever since you saved me during the entrance exam." She stated, before asking "You?"

Izuku chuckled lightly. "When you saved me from dying right after."

She couldn't handle it anymore and said "I've wanted you for s-so long now, Deku…"

"M-me too, Ochako…" he replied, happy his feelings were reciprocated.

Ochako stepped back and grabbed the rim of her light pink t-shirt and pulled up hesitantly, glancing at Izuku in search of approval. He nodded sheepishly as he continued, over her belly and stopping briefly before her chest.

She quickly lifted it over her head, smiling wide as Izuku gasped at the sight of her modest breasts, causing her to blush.

"Are they… okay?" She asked nervously, receiving a "They're perfect" from the green-haired mess in response. He felt his jeans tighten uncomfortably as he looked, causing Ochako to giggle.

"I can tell~" she said, crouching down and unzipping his pants and pulling them down along with his underwear, his stiff erection popping out as he groaned.

Seeing it as her cue to move forwards, she carefully gripped it, stroking it to the beat of her heart, the girth intimidating her a little.

She let go and pointed to her mouth and looked up at him with eager yet adorable eyes. "Can I?

"Y-yes, please…" he managed, as she closed in on his throbbing member and wrapped her lips around the head, causing him to groan in pleasure, before a bright light swept across them both.

"Come on out, lovebirds!"

This has been a long time coming, hasn't it? Please tell me what you thought about this chapter, I'm excited to see what you guys think! What'll happen next, though? See you guys soon!

-DipKitsune


	11. Chapter 11 - Interruption

CHAPTER 11 - Interruption

Before we begin, I would like to thank everyone for the support last chapter, it was great!

The two lovestruck teens froze as Mina threw the door open, followed closely by Kyouka. Realizing her lips were still wrapped around Izuku's member, Ochako pulled off, completely red, with Izuku the same.

"S-sorry" she squealed, as Kyouka covered her eyes, peeking through a little as Mina slammed the door shut.

"I'm sorry…" Izuku mumbled as he pulled his pants up, cock still rock hard.

"For what? Getting interrupted?" She counseled, smiling tenderly.

"Y-yeah… I shouldn't have even thought about doing anything." he sighed, making for the door.

"Deku, trust me. If I could, I would love to still be on my knees!" she giggled, leaving the closet to face everyone, followed closely by Izuku.

Some of the guys congratulated Izuku on his accomplishment, before Tenya returned from the bathroom, causing everyone to go silent.

"What did I miss?"

"Was it big?"

"What was it like?"

"Who started it?"

Ochako blushed at the questions, brushing them aside, until Tsuyu interjected.

"Come on, Ochako. We only wanted to know what our resident cinnamon roll is packing down there."

The girls nodded as Ochako gave in.

"He's maybe… 8 inches?"

A collective gasp could be heard.

"Woah, are you serious?" Asked Kyouka, blushing heavily as she asked. She wished now that she had pushed Denki to third base too.

"Kiri was good though! He was so rough, too! Especially for such a softie!"

"Wait, you mean you did something with him?" Tooru asked excitedly.

"Yep! I sucked him real good!" With all the new revelations, Tooru felt a little courage build inside of her.

"I have an idea. W-what if I s-surprised Ojiro?" She blushed at the thought, though nobody could see.

"What do you mean?" Momo asked, intrigued.

"Well… I could become invisible and…" she hoped they got the picture, and a collective giggle proved that they did.

"Great idea! He'll love it!" Mina exclaimed.

I know some of you expected them to get obliterated, but that wasn't the case. Next chapter, I'll be answering some QA questions, so be sure to review! Thank you!

-DipKitsune


	12. Chapter 12 - Invisible Shenanigans

CHAPTER 12 - Invisible Shenanigans

Been a while again o h n o

"So, you guys get it?" Tooru asked, earning a devious smirk from Mina.

"You bet."

Tooru slinked into the bathroom, stripped, and left, the door opening and closing as if by magic.

Ojiro was sitting on a sofa, just watching everybody do their own thing. He took a swig of his Pepsi and leaned back, a small draft slowly going by.

He took out his phone and unlocked it, until a force pressed against his chest.

"Ah!" He yelped, dropping his phone next to him. "What the…" he muttered, until he felt something press against his crotch. It was round, plump, and…

"T-Tooru?" Ojiro groaned through gritted teeth. She rubbed her behind slowly up and down his quickly hardening member.

"Yep!" She whispered excitedly, before getting on her knees, unzipping his pants.

"Wait, what if someone sees?" Ojiro muttered, blushing.

"Oh, hush, Oji…" Tooru purred, pulling back the waistband on his underwear, taking out his large penis.

"Oh my… you like this, Oji?" Tooru took his tip into her mouth, enveloping it in her sticky saliva, before sucking on his shaft, up and down, faster and faster, swirling her tongue around his length.

"F-fuck, Tooru…!" Ojiro moaned as he leaned back, the invisible girl using her perky, modest breasts to jerk him off as she blew him.

"Fuck, Tooru!" He half-shouted as he shot his load deep down her throat, pumping streak after streak into her mouth, before she pulled off his now flaccid cock.

"Thanks, Oji~"

"Y-yeah… thanks." He blushed, quickly tucking his member back into his pants.

Bakugo needed to piss. He opened the floor to see Tooru's clothes in a pile on the floor. He also saw Ojiro holding back a moan in the corner.

"The fuck?!"


	13. Chapter 13 - Late Night Gathering

**CHAPTER 13: Late Night Gathering**

"Can I have your attention please?!"

Everybody turned to Mina. Many weren't ready for another Twister-esque event, especially Izuku and Ochako. Both of their faces flush, until Mina snickers.

"Don't worry, we won't be playing a game! Not yet, anyway…"

She held up a DVD.

"I thought we could watch a movie! Y'know, getting close to each other and all that."

Fumikage spoke up, a slight tone of excitement in his voice.

"Is that-?"

"Yep! Alien! One of the best of the best!"

Ochako's eyes widened, her nerves kicking in.

"Uraraka? Are you okay?" Izuku asked, noticing his friend's sudden shock.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine! Don't worry about it." She smiled sweetly, though it seemed a little forced.

"Right. Well, as long as you're okay."

Everybody got comfy in various places situated in view of the TV.

Bakugo snagged the couch for he and Kirishima, earning a growl from Mina.

Mina, Tooru and Tsuyu sat on some big beanbags, along with Ojiro and Fumikage.

Izuku, Ochako and Tenya sat on the other couch.

Kyoka and Denki were a little behind to the left of Bakugo's couch, and the others dotted themselves in various chairs and on the floor.

As the movie started, Ochako seemed to ease up a little bit. Izuku smiled, happy that she wasn't uncomfortable. However, as tension rose as the Xenomorph stalked the ship, she slowly drifted towards Izuku, her head on his chest.

Izuku blushed, as she subtly snuggled into him. Bakugo caught a glimpse and cocked an eyebrow, smirking, earning another blush from Izuku.

However, it was the jumpscare that sent her over the edge, wrapping her arms quickly around Izuku with a high-pitched squeak. She clasped her hand over her mouth, though kept still, settling in. Izuku was content, smiling as his blush faded.

**I sincerely apologise for the long hiatus, but my laptop broke, followed by the questioning of my very happiness. However, I shall no longer let my own feelings get in the way of delivering you all your very shippy one-shots!****Thanks you very much for understanding.****-DipKitsune**


	14. Chapter 14 - Watching in Awe

**CHAPTER 14: Watching in Awe**

Bakugo looked over at Izuku and Ochako and scowled.

"Tsk… damn Deku, the fucking dork…"

Kirishima smirked.

"Jealous, hothead?" He cooed. "Jealous of Midoriya getting the girls?"

"Shut it, shitty hair!" Bakugo rested his head on his hand, looking away from the redhead.

"Aww c'mon man! You know I'm just kidding!"

Bakugo ignored him, eyes still fixated on nothing in particular; anywhere but Kirishima will do.

Kirishima frowned, debating whether or not to press the subject.

Bakugo whipped his head around and glared at him, though the anger left his eyes ever so slightly.

Kirishima smiled softly.

"C'mon man, you know you can tell me what's up."

The explosive boy sighed and nodded before fixing his gaze back to the movie.

Jiro had plugged her ears into her phone long ago, not very interested in movies. Kaminari tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, whatcha listening to?"

Jiro jumped, frowning at Kaminari.

"Nothing. Just some rock." She turned away, blushing slightly; her taste in music was seen by many as pretty emo.

"_Just some rock_? Come on, tell me!"

"It's pretty emo though…" She muttered in reply.

"Emo?" He blushed a little. "Which band?"

"...Skillet…"

Kaminari smiled wide.

"Wow, I love Skillet! Nothing beats the mixture of violin, drums and guitar!"

"Wait, for real?" She responded, shocked. The electric-quirk user only nodded in reassurance.

"Totally!"

**I'm back again! I finally changed the rating to M because of the previous chapters, but have decided to take this fic into a more fluff-based direction. Your input is greatly appreciated, so please tell me all your thoughts for future chapters! Thanks!****-DipKitsune**


End file.
